The invention relates to a device for securing an object, in particular a seat in a vehicle, on a rail by means of at least one fastening element which is disposed on a reinforcement which is inserted into the rail.
In many instances of daily life a device for securing the object on an arbitrary rail is required. The present invention relates above all to securing seats in a vehicle, and herein in particular to fastening seats of the second and subsequent rows in vans and minibuses. There are two approaches to this:
Displaceable Seat Position:
The passenger is able to longitudinally adjust the seat/the seat row in a stepless or stepped manner in the vehicle using a handle. A respective device is shown in DE 102 01 622 A. The rail here is fixedly connected to the vehicle floor. Said rail for guiding a slider has an undercut region which extends in the longitudinal direction, as well as a plurality of cutouts on a longitudinal groove, which are disposed at regular spacing. The slider here contains an elongate pair of strip elements which are fixedly interconnected and which for being guided in a sliding manner in the undercut region of the rail have a sliding element of plastics.
Fixed Seat Position:
The seats/seat rows are fixedly screwed to rails or by way of stud bolts; displacement if at all can only be implemented in a complex manner.
The constructions which are known in each case are very complex since they have to meet higher crash requirements.
A longitudinal adjustment device for a vehicle seat, having an upper rail and a lower rail which are mutually separable, is known from DE 10 2010 063 615 A1. Here, a rail profile on which a locking element of an upper rail may be secured sits in a lower rail.
A device of the type mentioned above is known from DE 100 36 553 A1. Here, an insert element for securing seats is displaceably disposed in a rail.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a very simple and cost-effective variant for the objects in order for them to be secured.